bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Light
This article, , is the epilogue of Birth of the Tsuji arc, featuring Kenji Hiroshi as the POV character with appearances from Kusaka, Kazuma, Ino and Anika Shihōin. ---- Kenji was more than a little apprehensive. Kusaka had regained consciousness already and was receiving treatment for his various injuries, particularly the ones along his midriff. Ino and Kazuma however where proving to be a tougher case to crack. Hachi was with them now and doing all he could but it had been three days already since the rescue and still they showed no signs of improvement. “Sitting there moping won't help.” Anika said softly. “I know... but still.” Kenji answered. The sigh that followed was heavy. What else could he do though? He didn't have any healing skills of his own or he would have offered them gladly already, but sitting around on his backside was going to end up driving him to distraction. He had to do something! It didn't matter what it was; just something to keep his mind occupied would do until Ino and Kazuma made their recovery. “Is there a job you need doing?” That question was why Kenji was sent to the Human World. His task had been a pleasant distraction: bring in a criminal who had managed to evade three prior patrols of the area. Kenji found him using Anika's directions and, as she had warned him off before departure, it came to violence immediately. The man had drawn his Zanpakuto and attacked but really he shouldn't have bothered. But then it was a chance to vent some steam. Kenji remembered responding with a degree of violence that had later startled him when he looked back on his actions. He had beat the poor fool down without constraint or hesitation and when asked to show mercy he knocked him out cold with a sharp blow to the right temple. “What am I becoming?” He asked aloud, back within the Visored's hidden headquarters. He had changed into the clothing Rose had given to him. It was surprising really. He hadn't thought he was of a similar size to the Visored but the hand-me-downs fitted surprisingly well, all considered. The uniform consisted of a formal white shirt accentuated with a cravat and a pair of stylish black trousers. “I'm turning into an animal!” “Now you begin to see.” Anika whispered. She had changed into a casual long white kimono. She strode into the room with her arms crossed beneath her breasts and wore a sorrowful expression. Her long bluish-black hair was soaked from her shower and her skin glistened in the fading light. Kenji blushed and then quickly looked away. Was it right that a godparent presented so much flesh in front of her godson? Kenji didn't know. But he threw her his jacket and told her to cover herself up a bit encase someone walked in. “You're no fun.” She said, disappointed, but it was short lived. She was soon back to busting his balls. “Your friends where captured and you gained power in order to rescue them, but power was never the goal; and never is it the answer. Instead of being the shield that protects them you twisted your strength into a sword to kill those who wronged your friends. That is not the way of the powerful Kenji.” He punched the floor! “Kusaka understands what I'm saying and in time you will too.” Anika said no more and walked from the room to leave her godson alone with his thoughts. His shoulders where quivering though whether it was from sorrow or anger was unclear. His head was bowed down and his fist repeatedly struck the floor with heavy strikes. He was crying. “Heroes don't cry.” Kenji raised his head immediately and threw himself into a mad forward rush! He almost knocked the owner of the voice on their back but quickly righted himself and instead swept them through the air in a tight embrace, whilst apologizing profusely. When he finally ceased moving and returned the owner to their feet Kenji looked them dead in the eye. A set of amber eyes looked back at his aqua green. “I thought my stupidity had got you killed.” “We never doubted you'd come; I just figured you'd need a little help.” “Ino, you are brilliant!” “Get a room you two.” That curt tone could only have come from Kusaka but what surprised Kenji more than anything was Kusaka's companion. Young Kazuma was being led by Kusaka and it immediately donned on Kenji what had happened to the young man, for white bandages where wrapped tightly around his head. Kusaka had to lead him by the hand and even then Kazuma was struggling not to bump into things. “... What happened?” Kenji asked, suddenly furious. “Hachi couldn't do anything for him.” Kusaka confirmed, sounding defeated. “Do you have to sound so sad? I lost my eyesight; big deal! I could have lost my life.” Kazuma was ever the optimist but Kenji didn't share his pupils mentality. He didn't put word to his vengeful thoughts but if he ever got a hold of the person who did this he was going to ensure he paid dearly and suffered long, and only after he visited a thousand horrors upon him would he grant him the peaceful embrace that his death would be. But then Anika's words repeated in his head. Was vengeance the way? Kenji wasn't sure anymore. Maybe that was what he had to do next? Instead of growing powerful maybe it was time to grow as a person? Yeah. That was a noble goal surely: a voyage of self discovery. “Where to next?” Ino asked. Neither Kenji or Kusaka, who had usually picked a direction to go, spoke up. Both refused to look at Kazuma and both where obviously blaming themselves for their pupils current predicament. Kenji was quietly furious and Kusaka was tapping his foot without end. But then Kenji sighed. “... I don't know. But, whatever happens, we'll go there together. Now bring me that horizon!” End.